doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocklobsterfest: Red Lobster 3 with Nicole Byer
"Rocklobsterfest: Red Lobster 3 with Nicole Byer" is Episode 75 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Nicole Byer. This episode was released on October 20, 2016. Synopsis As Rocklobsterfest enters week 3, the hilarious Nicole Byer (Girl Code, Loosely Exactly Nicole) returns to the podcast to discuss her lengthy history with Red Lobster, from post church brunches to solo birthday vacation meals. Nicole braves a dystopian post MTV future and describes her hyperspecific Last Meal. Nick's intro Kurt Hankins: you likely don't know his name, but you no doubt know his most famous creation. In 1988, the flagship seafood chain opened by parent company Darden Restaurants removed their popular hushpuppies side from the menu. In search of a cost efficient starch to fill the void, Hankins - then an executive chef at the corporation - was tasked with crafting its replacement. He settled on a garlic cheese bread that used biscuit flour and once it landed on tables in test markets, it was an instant hit and spread nationwide. After years of being known only as Hot Cheese Garlic Bread, the restaurant decided on the iconic name Cheddar Bay Biscuits. As Chef Hankins himself writes, "you will have a difficult time finding Cheddar Bay on the map. It's a fictitious name created to bring the biscuits to life, embody the seaside theme, and emphasize that these are not your typical biscuits." Not typical indeed! These extraordinary, savory confections are hugely popular with both fish fanatics and picky, landlubbing kids. The chain's internal numbers claim the serve over one million Cheddar Bay Biscuits every single day nationwide, raising the question: is this a seafood restaurant, or a biscuit restaurant that also serves seafood? This week on Doughboys: part three of Rocklobsterfest, our month-long review of Red Lobster. Fork rating During Rocklobsterfest, only the guest gave a final fork rating until the final episode. Nick and Mitch were to rate each visit out of 4 tines (ie., 1 fork), so they could add their visits (forks) together at the end of the month. However, in the second episode, Mitch changed the tine system of the previous episode to lobster claws. In this episode, Nick changes it again to a scale of 1-4 ounces of melted butter. Last Meal This episode of Last Meal has the guest choosing what foods she would eat in her final meal on death row. Mitch determines the sassy crime that Nicole Byer committed to place her on death row. It's the year 2047, and the world is a mess. Nancy Reagan's clone is the President and upset because the world is immoral, people show their genitals to each other. Nancy Reagan tries to end this dystopia and sentences everyone who has appeared on MTV to death (inc. Puck, Mike Judge, and anyone who looks like Daria). The ReaganBots have hunted Nicole down and sentenced to death by putting her in an outhouse, catapulted into the sky, and drowned in the poo. Nicole's last meal: vodka & strawberry soda, Ooey Gooey Butter Cake ice cream from Ample Hills Creamery in Brooklyn, her mom's mac & cheese, Ms. Odessa's poundcake and vanilla ice cream, steak from Pacific Dining Car, and sweet potatoes / marshmallows from some lady she knew as a kid. Turns out the ReaganBots are Westworld bots and cannot harm humans! So Nicole escapes and ushers in a wave of further immorality. or, The TRL helicopter with Carson Daly and Kurt Loder shows up, Loder sacrifices himself to save Nicole, as Carson and Whoopi Goldberg (the pilot) fly her to safety, and Nicole takes down all the robots. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #SpookyMonths or #MonsterMonths #TableFreak vs. #PlateFreak #WheresWhoopi #SoupSkeptic #WhiteChowderPowder vs. #Red vs. #Blue #SouperFreak #HealthyMouse #ShoddyShrimp #TopCracker Photos (via @doughboyspod)